


Doggone Incest

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: September Batch 2020 [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Maledom, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A brother has to put his sister in her place after she tiptoes over the line.
Series: September Batch 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991131
Kudos: 27





	Doggone Incest

**Author's Note:**

> For Vespairr.

There was a universal constant in this world. If you had a dick, you were at the top. As long as you had a phallus, and you knew how to use it, you could get anywhere. You wanted good grades? You just whopped that bad bitch up against your teacher’s face and they’d be unable to do anything but lap it up and praise you for being so assertive. You wanted this fancy job? You’d bend the interviewer AND the CEO over the table and show them that you deserved to be the top dog, whether they liked it or not. Hell, you wanted to own the town? One thick shove into the mayor, and you had your very own district to rule.

Of course, most of that was wishful thinking. But for the extremely overconfident and horny dog girl, Cerri, those kinds of wishes were her fantasies. Whenever she let them run wild, her cock had a terribly difficult time staying within her ever-wonderful pants. No matter how loose or how stretchy they were, they could never handle the full might of her girth. That’s why she always made sure to fap away all her morning wood, just so that she could move along her day without needing a condom to keep it all inside…

“Mmmph, I wish my life was that exciting. Just getting to fuck all the bitches in the world at the same time…” The tender-haired doggirl chimed to herself as she idly ran a hand along her bulge, cozying it up on the couch. Today, she didn’t have a single thing she needed to do. It was just going to be her, the TV, and maybe those pay-per-view porn channels with those weird pale ladies that were always bigger than their partners…

That is, if there wasn’t another person that she shared a home with. A person who rested his own cock atop her head, precum dribbling onto her sweater-covered puppies. “Sis? You wouldn’t happen to know where all my good stuff went, would ya?” The soft and sensual voice of her brother, Evan, echoed through the doggirl’s ear as he slowly rubbed that fat thing all over her hair…

“What good stuff? You mean those good drinks you always down before you go out and fuck the town raw? I had three of those last night, I needed the best fap I could ever have!” She admitted, her cock getting hard just thinking about the fun she had the night before. Oh yeah. She had a long chat with all of her gal pals, fapping to these great pictures of their siblings’ assets. Though, she had to keep quiet about the fact that she was admiring her brother’s cock more than his fat feminine ass…  
Evan shook his head as he leapt off his lil’ stool, landing on the couch right besides his sweater-wearing ister. He was wearing a sweater too, one with detached sleeves that exposed his furred armpits. “You know what I do to thieves, Sis. Why’d you think I would let you off the hook?” The dogboy chimed, as he slowly ran his own hand along her fertile thigh. “Or maybe you wanted this? Your big bro’s cock deep inside your cunt, tearing it up to teach you a lesson?”

Cerri let out a little pleasure-filled gasp as her brother saw straight through her. Like he always did. He knew that she grabbed those drinks specifically because she knew she’d get punished for it. But she had to play hard to get and coy, otherwise he wouldn’t give her the roughest fucking that she craved. “I dunno, I just needed a drink!” She chimed, playing dumb and innocent.

“You’re not fooling anybody with that, sis.” The shorter yet older dogboy grinned as he pushed her onto her back with a surprising amount of strength. If there was one thing he was good at, it was putting that cheeky bitch in her place. He didn’t even bother tugging down her pants, as they’d come off easily regardless. And he knew she had tons upon tons of them upstairs, since she always bought extra in bulk. When you make a mess of one every day, you tend to need replacements like that.

His sister let out a quick and powerful moan as he slammed his cock straight through her loose pants, ripping a hold in both it and her panties as it slurped its way into her pussy. Her lips clung to that big monster of a cock, the thing that was just barely a bit smaller than her own when it was soft. She was bigger down there, but it didn’t matter. He knew how to use what he had, and almost criminally efficiently so.

“What’s the matter? Ain’t trying to play dumb anymore, sis?” Evan chimed as he put as much power into his hips as he could, biting a little into his lip as he felt the pussy cavern tighten real hard around his cock. It wanted to milk him, but he made sure that it only got a harder fuck for the trouble. He wasn’t about to let himself get milked without being ready for it.

Not that Cerri minded. She wanted the roughest fuck that her bro could give her. It was the best feeling whenever he just shoved her onto the couch, the bed, the table or the floor and just went to town. Ramming his cock into her, letting her own flop against her belly just as it was doing this moment, and dominating every inch of her. It was so potent that she could barely see anything, her vision blurring from all the pleasure shocking its way through her brain.

The more he thrust, the harder the lips below tried to stop him by wrapping around and wringing away at the soft yet potent meat. The more it tried to stop him, the more energy he put into his hips to break away from its grip, slamming the tip of that meat straight up against the futanari dog’s cervix. And the harder he knocked against it, the more he wanted to thrust. Because he wanted to break into it, plant a few seeds and make sure his sis learned a lesson. Or at least carried a couple more litters for bothering him and stealing his favorite drinks.

“You know, I might stop if you apologize, sis!” Evan chimed in between his own pants as he let the motion of the ocean do all the work. He knew that she wouldn’t, he knew her far too well. He just wanted to tease her, tempt her into being a bad girl. Then he’d be justified in slamming her cervix open and letting out as much cum that splashed around in those heavy balls of his. He was going to do it regardless, but it was the principle of the matter!

Cerri didn’t exactly answer, as she was busy having her brain fucked out of her. Almost literally, the more he thrust and slammed against her womb, the harder it felt for her to think. Not that she thought a lot, because her cock was usually the one deciding what she did for the day. It was why she had drank those drinks in the first place, she knew that this would be the result, and she really wanted to cum with all her friends last night. So what if she got absolutely destroyed the morning after?

Once he realized that he wouldn’t get anything except for moans and wonderfully charged cries from the younger and taller doggirl, the older brother just did what he did best. He slammed the tip of his cock straight through that protective hole that kept her womb safe, the ring clinging to his rod as he primed himself for the best part of it all.

“Let’s see you carry like, three litters this time, ‘kay sis?” Evan laughed as he made one final thrust, his balls erupting with all of that sticky and squirmy goodness that flooded its way in. He could feel every individual sperm cell sneaking its way out of his rod, making him gasp in delight. He loved this part. Whenever he orgasmed, especially inside a cheeky sister like his own, he always got to feel every part of the insemination…

Of course she wasn’t being left out of the pleasure that overwhelmed the two of them. In fact, Terri’s eyes were rolling into the back of her head as everything came crashing down. Her belly was filling up in seconds, growing bigger than the rest of her as it rested atop of her. There was gallons upon gallons of the stuff in there, all of it squirming around and waiting for the chance to fill her eggs to make sure that she was properly inseminated, all while her mind tried its best to catch up.

In the end, she did what she always did. Pass out as her brain got overloaded on all of the good stuff, while her brother pulled out and let some of his cum dribble its way back out onto the couch. Just like every other morning, where she’d do something stupid and earn herself a good fuck to put her on the right path. Not that it ever worked, but it was the thought that mattered.

Evan took a deep breath before he grabbed the remote, flicking over to one of the pay per view porn channels as he beat his meat, using his bloated and passed out sister as a pillow. Maybe when she’d wake up, she’d apologize. But for now, he was aching for a bit more fun, and whacking it to hot pale mommas was the best way to do so.

Another day in the cock-wielding brother and sister life thusly came and went. Just a footnote in their sex-filled history together...


End file.
